You Are Beautiful-My Pale Angel
by Magnus Glitter Bane Alec
Summary: This is the fifth and last story for All Alone. A Two-shot this time. Alec and Magnus are happily in love but still haven't gone all the way. Until now… (There is an epilog added now. So its more of a three-shot)
1. You Are Beautiful

_Her you go. The last one-shot for All Alone. Well actually I made this one a two-shot. Since this is the last one I feel like dragging it out so my wonderful story doesn't have to end so fast. So here you go. Hope you like it._

I felt a soft pressure on my lips and my eyes fluttered open a second later, mind slowly getting back to conciseness.

I blinked once, twice before my eyes could finally focus enough to see Magnus hovering over me.

He smiled softly at me as our eyes met.

"Hey love." He brushed the hair out of my eyes and I shifted a little on the couch.

Wait…Couch? I thought furrowing my eyebrows in confusion. Did I-

Before I could even finish the thought Magnus spoke and finished it for me like he just read my mind. "You fell asleep on the couch again. Is my couch really more comfortable then the bed?" He teased.

I gave him a small smile as I sat up. Rubbing the sleepiness out of my eyes and moving my legs so he can have more space and sit properly, not only at the very edge.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep." I finally spoke up. "I was just waiting for you." I felt my cheeks burn as I admitted it.

There was a moment of silence before I looked up at him again.

The look I saw on his face when I did took me by surprise like every other time I saw him look at me with so much love. Every time I saw him look at me like I'm the most precious thing in the whole world. That spark in his eyes always made me want to gasp and look at him all day long because I was the cause of it. Because I was the only one able to see him look like that.

He slowly shifted closer and tilted my chin up softly with his long fingers before claiming my lips with his.

It started out slow but then slowly gained in heat as we deepened it. Like most of our kisses did lately. It left me gasping for air as he trailed kissed down my neck. Careful to avoid the big ugly scar near my collarbone. Leaving a fleeing butterfly kiss there before moving to my shoulder.

A moan escaped low in my throat as he nibbled and sucked at my pulse point, my hands moving up to tangle into his soft hair that was left down today.

When I tugged at his hair lightly it got a moan out of him and he got back to my lips. Kissing me passionately, making me kiss back in the same way.

I nibbled at his lower lip and he opened his mouth to me without hesitation.

Before I knew it I was sitting in his lap, straddling him while we continued kissing with his hands on my hips bringing me as close as possible and mine tangled into his hair.

He rolled his hips onto mine making me moan into his mouth from the friction while he did the same.

I moved lower, trailing kisses to his neck while-feeling bold-I rolled my hips down at his. Brushing our clothed erections together again. And making us both moan again.

He tangled one hand into my hair and pulled me up again, crushing our lips together more forcefully then before. But I wasn't complaining.

Before my lips were on his again I saw his lust darkened and slightly dazed eyes. Making me kind of proud that I was able to get him to look like that. Get him to lose his cool just with a few kisses.

We continued kissing, my mind a blank haze while his lips moved in sync with mine. But everything stopped the second I felt his hands at the hem of my sweater before slightly dipping under it.

But that was enough. The second I felt his bare skin on mine I snapped out of it, breaking the kiss and pulling away.

Magnus sighed looking at me sadly with a flash of guilt in his eyes as I stood in front of him now. Desperately pulling me sweated down as much as it could go.

The second our eyes met I averted my gaze to the floor.

"I'm sorry." He said softly reaching for me. "I wasn't thinking."

I stepped backwards still refusing to look at him. "Don't say sorry. It's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. I just…I…"

I felt angry tears behind my closed eyelids and I turned around and hurried towards the bedroom without another word. Probably leaving a hurt and confused Magnus as I did that.

I threw myself onto the bed as the tears slowly started. Feeling so angry at myself for doing this to him again.

Because this wasn't the first time I refused him and walked out when it got to this point. It was the fifth. I fisted the comforter angrily at the thought. And its not that I don't want to. Because I do. I love Magnus and want to be with him. It's just that…

I don't want him to see my scars again.

He saw them once and that was more than enough. I don't want him to see them again and say I'm disgusting. I don't want him to leave. The tears fell more freely now as I involuntarily let out a small sob. I don't want him to leave.

"Darling?" I heard Magnus's gentle voice as the door creaked slowly open.

I sniffled and buried my head onto the pillows not wanting him to see me like this.

The mattress dipped slightly as Magnus sat down next to me and I felt his hand on my shoulder making me flinch at he contact and him pull his hand back.

"Alexander, don't cry." I heard him say. Voice full of desperation. "Please talk to me. Please."

I slowly turned my head to look at him.

The hurt I saw on his face broke my heart.

I did that. I thought feeling even more disgusted and angry at myself now. My stupid disgusted actions made him look like that.

I felt like dying.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_Like I said I want to make it last a little bit longer. Plus as you can see this is a really delicate lemon and can't be just rushed into. _

_I'm not giving you the next and final chapter until I get at least five reviews. Ten will make me write and post faster though. But it's on you to how fast you want me to write. _

_Anyway, until next time…Review my lovelies._


	2. My Pale Angel

Ok I promised you I will give this to you soon if I get 10 reviews. And since you did that and even a little more here you go. I always keep my promises. Hope you like it. _And yes I did tweak the name a little bit._

_WARNING! Adult content below. This contains sex of the boy/boy kind._

"I'm sorry Alexander." I heard him say again, it made me feel even worse because he is the one that keeps apologizing.

When it should be me.

When I still haven't reacted to his words and the tears just picked up more he brought his hand up again to sooth me with his touch only to put it back on the bed next to me instead with a hurt look in his eyes.

"Stop saying sorry. I'm the one who should be saying sorry." I whispered willing my tears away and my body to sit up. Slowly taking his hand in mine before looking up at his eyes.

"No love. It's my fault. I shouldn't keep pushing you into something you don't want." He looked more and more hurt with every word.

"That's not it." I practically cried out desperately as I saw this. As I saw that he really thinks that I'm refusing him because I don't want him. "I don't like pushing you away. I don't want to refuse you. But I also don't want you to leave."

That took him aback and he looked at me in disbelief before grabbing my arm and pulling me to him. I ended up straddling him again but not like I was a few minutes ago. This time it was to comfort me as he put his arms around me and hugged me tightly to him.

"I will never leave." He whispered into my ear as he moved his hand soothingly up and down my back. "I love you. Why would I leave?"

"Because I'm disgusting." I answered burying my head onto his chest.

"No you're-" He started to argue but I cut him off.

"Yes I am. Scares are covering my whole body. And I don't want anyone to see." I said and then added quietly. "I don't want you to see."

"You are not disgusting. You are beautiful."

At his words I looked up at him and opened my mouth to argue but before I could his lips were on mine and he was kissing me sweetly.

"Yes you are." He said after the kiss. Both hands cherishing my cheeks as he made me look at him. "No matter how many scars you have or how disgusting you think you are you are the most beautiful person in the world to me. And nothing will ever change that because I love you. I love you so much Alexander."

This time it was me who kissed him. A few tears escaping my eyes again but not the ones of sadness this time.

"I love you too." I said as we broke apart only to feel his lips on mine the next second in a kiss that I answered to eagerly.

This time the kisses were a little slower but again they built up in heat pretty fast.

"Magnus…" I sighed as he kissed down my neck again while I held him close with my arms at the back of his neck.

I felt him smile as he left an open mouthed kiss on my shoulder.

"Beautiful." He whispered against my skin making my cheeks turn red in an instant.

Ever so slowly I felt his hands move to the hem of my sweater again. But this time he didn't go under it but just stayed like that while we continued kissing.

Still affected by his words and hoping with all my heart that they are true I hesitantly moved my hand on top of one of his and-with my hand slightly shaking-I slipped his hand underneath it so he was touching bare skin again.

With that small gesture showing him that it's alright. That I won't push him away this time.

He broke our kiss to look at me questioningly for a second before diving in and kissing me passionately again. Slowly leaning in and pushing me down until I was lying on my back.

"Are you sure?" He asked me as he hovered over me. His thumb drawing soothing circles onto my bare skin.

I nodded slightly before pulling him in for another kiss. As he kissed me back I felt him slowly pulling my swether up inch by inch and I made myself not tense and pull away this time.

He said its fine. I trust him. I thought while deepening the kiss and making myself not think about it.

I felt his fingers softly touch my bare skin as he pulled my sweater up. Cherishing my skin with a feather like touch. Lips still not moving from mine.

As it was pulled over my head and thrown somewhere to the floor I resisted turning my head to the side just like the first time. Instead wanting to see his expression good or bad.

I didn't expect what I saw. His eyes were still darkened with lust but they softened slightly as his gaze passed over my exposed chest.

"You are beautiful. My beautiful pale angel." He whispered with a smile before ducking down again and pressing a kiss to my lips, slowly moving to my neck, shoulder…Getting lower as he continued leaving butterfly kisses on my skin.

Cherishing every scar with those soft lips and long fingers. His soft touch burning into my skin like fire as he murmured sweet nonsense onto my skin.

Making me squirm beneath him and tangle my fingers into his soft hair again.

I pulled him back up as he kissed my hipbone because I needed to kiss him. I needed to express to him all the things I wasn't able to say. I needed to show him how much I love him at the moment.

My hands went to the hem of his shirt and I pulled it over his head the next moment. Needing more. Needing him so much closer then this.

This left us chest to chest now and the skin to skin contact felt wonderful as his lips descended back onto mine. We were both getting more and more desperate with every kiss. Hands moving over the exposed skin.

His hands moved to the button of my pants and he popped it open and unzipped them before pulling them down along with my boxers. Throwing somewhere on the floor with the rest of the clothes before looking down at me. Now bare and completely exposed underneath him.

His eyes darkened even more before he claimed my lips with his almost forcefully, passionately.

"So beautiful." He mumbled against the skin of my neck and I couldn't take all this teasing anymore.

I needed him. I needed him now.

I unbuttoned his own pants and pulled them down even if it wasn't such a easy job considering how tight they are.

We both moaned as skin touched skin and our erections brushed. Now without any other barriers left.

He kissed me even harder to which I answered equally.

I felt him reach to his bedside table and after rummaging blindly through the drawer he retracted his hand back holding a bottle of lube.

He looked at me questioningly one more time on which I nodded again.

Magnus popped the bottle cap open and slather some onto three of his fingers and moved them towards my entrance. He took one more look at me and kissed me while inserting his first finger.

I gasped against his lips at the half pleasure and half pain feeling I got from the intrusion. It felt weird, having someone's fingers inside me, but I wiggled around against Magnus' hand until I was more comfortable with it.

Soon the second and the third fingers joined the first one. Adding to the stretch and the pain. But I just concentrated on Magnus and dealt with it. His soft lips kissing down my neck distracting me.

The pain subdued to pleasure the second his fingers brushed over some bundle of nerves. Leaving me moaning as he did it again and again. The strange feeling of pleasure I never experienced before taking over my body.

He removed his fingers and-feeling way too impatient by now-I slathered him with lube. To which he moaned at my touch.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and he looked at me one more time before slowly pushing in.

I clutched at his shoulders and hissed at the uncomfortable pain it brought. My eyes closed.

"Its ok love." He whispered. Kissing away the few silent tears that escaped me. "It will pass." He sealed his lips over mine as a distraction as he continued pushing in slowly.

I made my body relax and soon his hips hit the back of my thighs-signaling that he is all the way in. He stopped waiting for me to get used to being so filled up. He is definitely bigger than the fingers.

I wiggled my hips experimentally to get used to the pain and that small movement got a moan out of the both of us. Pain decreasing slightly.

"Move." I whispered as the pain subdued a little more.

Magnus didn't need anything more-practically shaking from self cow so he pulled half way out slowly before thrusting back in again.

Pain was turning into pleasure again and after a few more trusts he angled himself just right. Hitting that bundle of nerves dead on and making me see starts as I cried out.

When I started meeting his trusts he picked up the pace and soon we were both moaning each other's names as he set on a nice rhythm.

He kissed me as he thrusted harder. Kissing my lips. My chest. Every scar and every piece of skin that was available for him. His lips burning into my skin and making me hold him even closer as I forgot about the pain while he hit that spot with almost every thrust. Getting me on the edge incredibly fast.

He fisted my erection and started to pump in time with his thrusts making me cry out his name as I came all over our stomachs. I could feel him coming a second later and he trusted a few more time riding it out.

As he slowly pulled out I felt the tiredness come over me and I closed my eyes as Magnus laid beside me and pulled me into his embrace.

"I love you my beautiful angel." He whispered into my ear and if I was any less tired I would have blushed.

"Love you." I whispered back as I let sleep take me. Not caring that he can see my scars anymore. Because he doesn't care that I am covered with them.

He still loves me.

No matter what.

…

As my mind slowly started to wake up I felt a kiss being pressed onto my cheek softly. Then on the other one. My neck. Shoulder. Lips.

As I felt those familiar lips on mine and his addictive flavor on my tongue I couldn't help but kiss back.

I felt him smile into the kiss and pulled me closer.

"Good morning love." He said as he kissed my nose sweetly after we pulled apart.

"Morning." I returned his smile.

"You feeling good?" He asked looking a little concerned.

"I'm fine." I said as I moved to snuggle more onto him, ignoring the pain that awoke in my lower back. "Especially after you waking me up like that."

He chuckled, putting his arms around me. "Well then I'll just have to wake up every day like this."

I blushed but still nodded slightly and smiled onto his shoulder.

"Love you." I whispered.

"Love you too darling." He said kissing the top of my head. "Always will."

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_Ok wow this wasn't supposed to be this long. Didn't expect it to be this long at least. Hope I did good. _

_Please review and tell me what you think._


	3. Epilog

_Ok I wasn't really meaning to post another chapter for this but I kind of got this idea and yeah…I really can't stop once I start so here you go. Sorry that it's so short but it's more like an epilog then an actual chapter. Hope you like it though._

I stepped out of the bathroom in only a loose shirt and boxers. Letting the steam out of the room from the hot and relaxing shower I just had. My body still feeling sore but I was getting used to the slight pain rather quickly.

"Really darling?" I heard Magnus's voice from my right and I looked towards him in confusion.

"What?" I asked, trying to not get affected by the fact that he was only wearing a pair of pants leaving his toned chest exposed as he walked towards me. No. Not distracting at all; I thought as I made my gaze move back to his face with only slight difficulty.

He got to me and pulled me to him so we were chest to chest now. "Are you really going to keep wearing a shirt all the time even after everything?"

I blushed at his words. Looking down at the floor as I fiddled with the hem of my shirt nervously.

It's more of a routine thing. I'm so used to making sure I wear a shirt all the time that I didn't even notice that I put it on. It's something I just do without thinking anything of it.

But on the other hand do I really want to let him see me like that on the light? Do I really want to let myself be that exposed? I mean both times he saw me it was more or less dark. Well darker then it is now as the sun is rising up. Do I really want to let him see?

Noticing that I'm getting worried again he tilted my chin up and kissed me. Kissed me so softly and with care that it made me feel like I'm something delicate and breakable. It made me feel like I'm something special.

"I don't like it when you're hiding yourself like this." He whispered after the kiss, his forehead resting against mine. "But I get it." He sighed. "I know you need time. And I'm willing to wait. But just so you know. I love you no matter what. Scares and all." He said and stepped away, letting go of me. "I'm going to make breakfast." He said with a smile, all seriousness gone in an instant. "Go at least put on a short sleeved shirt. It's getting hot pretty fast." He said and with one last kiss was gone towards the kitchen.

I blinked as I watched him go. Feeling a blush warming up my cheeks before turning around and walking to the bedroom to put some pants on.

When I pulled the shirt up and off of me to change it for a shorter sleeved one as Magnus said I hesitated for a moment. Another shirt in hand as I caught a glimpse of my reflection in one of the mirrors situated in Magnus's closet. I could see every one of the healed scars covering my pale skin. I could see every one of them so clearly. And it made me feel disguised as I did.

But-But Magnus saw them too. Magnus saw them. He touched them. He kissed them. He told me I'm beautiful and he loves me even after he saw them. Even after I told him I'm disgusted in myself he still wasn't… He isn't. But then why do I keep hiding away?

That same thought was echoing in my mind as a few minutes later I found myself slowly peaking into the kitchen before walking inside. Feeling uncertain as I shrinked into myself more and more the closer I got to Magnus who was scrambling eggs on the stove.

I was biting my lip with every hesitant step. One arm on my opposite shoulder to partly hide my now bare chest.

What if he doesn't mean it? This wasn't such a good idea; I thought as hundreds of insecurities passed through my mind the more time went by.

Finally I found myself right behind Magnus who surely noticed I'm here but still didn't turn around or acknowledged me. And that was good. If he turned around I would have probably fled.

Before I could turn around and run back to the bedroom to put on the shirt I left on the bed I leaned forward and hugged him from behind. Hiding my chest against his back.

I felt him tense and gasp in surprise. Obviously not expecting the skin contact.

He turned around slowly and pried me off of him so that now I was standing a little in front of him. Lower lip still between my teeth and one arm still trying to cover my bare chest as I looked down at the floor with his gaze on me.

I don't know what I expected him to do or say by this point but I was more then pleasantly surprised when he pulled me closer again and pressed his lips against mine.

"Thank you." He breathed against my lips after the kiss. "I love you so much Alexander."

I blushed and just smiled, knowing that I don't need to say anything because he already knows. He knows everything.

"Love you too." I whispered before both of my arms found themselves at the back of his neck and I pulled him in for another kiss, feeling him smile into it as he kissed back.

Making me think that maybe I will stop wearing shirts more while in the loft. But not all at once. No. Baby steps. I thought as we continued kissing. Yeah, baby steps are good.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_It's short but sweet right? This is absolutely the last update for this story so I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. I would really like to know if you liked it._

_So review my lovelies._


End file.
